Karaoke Confession
by PeopleWatching
Summary: Reconciliation fic I wrote when they released the promo pictures or Callie and Arizona in the scrub room. Arizona and Callie operating in the OR. While singing along to the music, Arizona realises she might have gotten carried away and revealed too much.
Callie stood staring at the girl on the operating table. "This leg is shattered. How fast was the car going?"

Arizona quickly glanced at the girls leg before turning back to the girls abdomen. "At least 60. The police took the driver, they think he was drunk."

"Has anyone called her parents?"

Arizona wasn't really paying much attention to Callie. Since the whole Penny drama at Meredith's she tries to keep her distance. So she just keeps concentrating on her work. "I think they're on their way."

"This girl woke up this morning to go to school and now she's on our operating table. All I keep thinking is what if this was Sofia?" At this, Arizona's head snaps up to look at Callie.

"No, don't say that. Sofia is fine. She's healthy and she's safe at school."

"I know. I don't know why this case is affecting me so much. It's not like this is my first trauma."

Arizona gives Callie a sympathetic sigh. She work's in pediatrics, she knows how hard it is to operate on sick and injured kids all day, especially when you have one at home. "You know what? We'll put some music on. Most of the hard part is over. Let's just relax while we finish patching her up."

Arizona instructs one of the scrub nurses to play her ipod and hit shuffle.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation,_

 _And it looks like I'm the queen_

Callie laughs and looks at Arizona when she hears the start of the song. "Our daughter got to you too then, huh?"

Arizona's face breaks into a huge smile and her eyes light up when she hears Callie laugh. That laugh never failed to make her heart flutter. "Oh god, yeah. I found myself rocking out to the jungle book in the car last week."

Callie laughs even harder and then tells the nurse to skip to the next song.

 _Driver roll up the partition please_

 _I don't need you seeing Yoncé on her knees_

 _Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up_

 _We ain't even gonna make it to this club_

"Now this is more like it!" Callie turns back to continue with the girls leg while she sings along with the song.

 _Now my mascara runnin', red lipstick smudged_

 _Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck_

 _He popped all my buttons and he ripped my blouse_

 _He Monica Luwinski'd all on my gown_

Arizona is in awe of the woman in front of her. Since the divorce she almost forgot how sexy Callie was. Her voice was incredible. But Callie is with Penny. She can't be thinking about her ex-wife like that anymore. Arizona joined in with Callie in attempt to focus on something else.

 _Whoa dere daddy, daddy didn't bring a towel_

 _Oh, baby, baby we better slow it down_

 _Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up_

 _And we ain't even gonna make it to this club_

The next hour of surgery continued the same way. Singing and laughing while they fixed the girls mangled body.

"I honestly can't remember the last time I laughed so much." The smiles on the two surgeons faces were enormous. Although no-one could see them behind the scrub masks it was obvious from the crinkles around their eyes.

Looking up, they both caught each others eyes. Brown and blue staring intently back at each other. A hint of sadness evident in both, despite the laughter they just shared.

Arizona was the first to look away. All she kept thinking about was Penny. Perfect pretty penny and Callie. Her Callie. Except she wasn't her Callie anymore. She hadn't been for a long time. Shaking the thought from her head she started to stitch up the patient and waited for the next song to start.

 _Stone cold, stone cold_

 _You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor_

 _Stone cold, stone cold_

 _Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore_

Arizona laughed. The song couldn't have described how she was feeling any better.

 _Stone cold, baby_

 _God knows I tried to feel_

 _Happy for you._

As she sang along with the song, Arizona didn't realize she was the only one singing, or that everyone else in the operating room was staring intently at her.

 _Know that I am, even if I_

 _Can't understand, I'll take the pain_

 _Give me the truth, me and my heart_

 _We'll make it through_

 _If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

Callie stop working, solely focusing on Arizona. There was so much raw emotion in her voice. She was pouring her soul out through every word. For what? For Callie? Was this Arizona telling Callie that she was ok? It had been 2 years, surely she had moved on too.

 _Stone cold, stone cold  
You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone  
Stone cold, stone cold  
I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold_

 _Stone cold, baby  
God knows I tried to feel  
Happy for you  
Know that I am, even if I  
Can't understand, I'll take the pain  
Give me the truth, me and my heart  
We'll make it through  
If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

 _Don't wanna be stone cold, stone  
I wish I could mend this but here's my goodbye  
Oh, I'm happy for you  
Know that I am, even if I  
Can't understand  
If happy is her, If happy is her  
I'm happy for you_

As the last notes of the song faded out, Arizona finished her work and places all her equipment back on the tray. Not daring to look at Callie, she walked straight to the scrub room and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"What the hell was that!" Callie stormed into the scrub room after her. "Arizona!"

"What?! What Callie? Seriously, what did I do this time?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me. You know exactly what you just did, with the singing, and the crying and then running away."

"Look, just forget about it. It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter? You've got to be fucking kidding me! That's not what's going to happen, that's not what I'm going to do."

"Do whatever you want Callie. I don't care." Arizona turned towards the door, but stopped before she left. "You know what? That's the problem. I do care. It's been 2 years and I still care." Arizona turned and took a step towards Callie. "You gave up, you left. I get it, I do. You felt trapped, you were unhappy and that's the last thing I ever wanted, so you left. And I let you. But then what happened? You forgot about me? You moved on. Heather, Penny, god knows who else? You moved on and kept going while I stood still."

"What do you mean you stood still? What about the girls you dated?"

"I didn't date anyone Callie!"

A few seconds of silence pass between the 2 women. Both refusing to make eye contact.

"You didn't date anyone?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I couldn't. I had you, I gave you everything, every fibre in my body was yours and I lost it. Lost you, and you took everything with you. I couldn't just 'move on'. It was your decision to leave. Not mine."

Callie looks into Arizona's eyes for the first time since she entered the scrub room. "So what? You'll just never date anyone ever again?"

"No, yes. I don't know. It's not your problem now anyway. I'll figure something out." Arizona turned around once again and headed for the door. "Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant it. The song. If happy is her, then I'm happy for you." Callie stood dumfounded over what just happened as she watched Arizona walk out the door.

After a few minutes Callie eventually ran after Arizona. Arizona was no where in sight, but as long as she hadn't gotten paged then Callie knew exactly where she'd be.

"I swear they keep getting cuter."

Arizona's head snapped up, but she didn't look away from the babies.

"I'm always worried that if someone leaves me alone with them I might steal one." Callie tried humor to lighten the mood, but it didn't work. Callie stepped closer to Arizona. She let their elbows brush as she stood beside her and watched all the babies through the window. Minutes of silence ticked past, neither saying anything.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Because I know you."

"Don't." It was almost a whisper, but Callie still heard.

"Don't what?"

"Don't say things like that. I know you're just being nice and trying to make me feel better, but it's not your job anymore. You made that perfectly clear a long time ago." Arizona turns to leave, but Callie grabs her arm.

"I broke up with Penny." No one says a word, no one moves. Arizona just soaks up the words and Callie waits for a response.

"Why?"

"Because I miss you enough."


End file.
